Empezar desde cero
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: La que parecía ser la boda mas bella y perfecta que cualquier kunoichi pudiese anhelar tener en su vida toma un giro que nadie se esperaba. Salvo los involucrados en este giro, que ya presentían algo al respecto. No había duda, el estaba enamorado y ella estaba enamorada.


Hola! Bien… tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir y esta idea de fic había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace muchos años gracias a una canción y un video musical, hoy, por fin he podido plasmarla en palabras.

Espero que les guste.

**Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Empezar desde cero  
**…..

Un día como ese, poseía una gran relevancia para ambas naciones involucradas. Un matrimonio. Eso afianzaría la alianza que se llevaba desde hace años entre ambas aldeas shinobi. De cierto modo lograría crear unos lazos mas fuertes, y no solo entre sus ninjas, también lo haría entre sus lideres, altos mandatarios y señores feudales.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, ese no era un matrimonio arreglado. No, no lo era. Solo el amor había llevado al hermano mayor de los Sabaku No a pedir la mano de la rubia florista de Konoha perteneciente al clan Yamanaka, había ido en contra de muchas reglas, si, pero al final todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, pues todos tomaron la petición a la unión de la mejor manera posible.

Y ante el "contrato" tan jugoso que podían lograr los señores feudales afianzando mas sus lazos no se habían podido negar, esa era una oportunidad única. El hermano de su honorable Kazekage contrayendo nupcias con una kunoichi de una nación aliada era algo que no podían ignorar, una oportunidad que no iban a dejar pasar y sobre todo tratándose de una mujer perteneciente a un buen clan, con habilidades mentales sin igual. Solo por eso, dejaban de lado la explosiva personalidad de dicha rubia, que lograba sacar de quicio hasta al mas tranquilo de los hombres. Aunque mas de uno debía admitir que esa chiquilla lo compensaba por mucho con su apariencia física, a pesar de que sonara muy superficial, así lo era, tenia una belleza sin igual que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier hombre, además de una astucia e inteligencia incomparables.

Aquello hacia que los altos mandatarios y señores feudales albergaran la esperanza de que su joven Kazekage un dia contrajera matrimonio, para que así pudieran revelar al pueblo de Suna una faceta mas humana de su líder, y ninguna era mejor para esto que la de un hombre enamorado. Y aun mejor seria que fuera con una kunoichi de la aldea aliada, pues esto haría aun mas fuerte la unión entre las naciones, mucho mas que la unión de el maestro de marionetas y la florista. El beneficio, era mutuo, pues para cualquier kunoichi resultaría un honor casarse con el Kazekage actual de Suna, aquel que había llegado al mando a muy corta edad, podía decirse que era el Kage mas joven de todo el mundo ninja y el que había llegado mas joven al poder. Y además era demasiado guapo…

_-Demasiado guapo…- _

-Dijiste algo, cerda? – pregunto la pelirrosada, la "mejor amiga" y rival de la novia.

-No, no, que va… Yo no he dicho nada, frentesota- se apresuro a decir la rubia, mirando a través del espejo el reflejo de Sakura. Ella, junto con Hinata, Tenten y Kurenai se encontraban arreglando detalles de su cabello, su peinado debía lucir impecable y perfecto, al igual que toda ella. Y de eso se encargaban sus amigas, de ayudarla a quedar como la joven mas bella de toda la aldea, aunque aquello no era considerado un reto, ya que la kunoichi era demasiado hermosa ya.

-Mmm, debe ser mi imaginación, entonces… - dijo la Haruno, aun entretenida en peinar el larguísimo cabello rubio platino de Ino.

-Y si que lo es, esto demuestra que dentro de esa enorme frente hay un cerebro pequeñito, y no grande como Tsunade-sama piensa – aprovecho para burlarse y también para aportar algo al ambiente, ya que desde hace un par de minutos había estado callada. Y a pesar de que habían sido pocos momentos, en Ino eso se consideraba una eternidad, ya que la rubia hablaba demasiado, tanto que en ocasiones parecía que hablase hasta por los codos. A pesar de eso las demás no habían notado extraño el hecho, ya que le atribuían tal milagro del silencio en la Yamanaka a los nervios de su boda.

Su comentario hizo que Tenten riera un poco y que Hinata esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Esto solo contribuyo a acrecentar la ira en la Haruno.

-Ino!- gruño, molesta. En el acto comenzó a pasar el cepillo que tenia en mano entre las hebras de la florista de una manera mas fuerte y brusca, causándole mas de un tirón.

-Ay, ay ay! – se quejo la rubia, estaba a punto de comentar algo mas cuando Kurenai intervino.

-¿Qué ustedes no pueden estar tranquilas ni siquiera unos 10 o 15 minutos? – las reprendió con un tono algo serio. Pero aquello no duro mucho, ya que casi al instante les dedico una sonrisa tranquila. Sin lugar a dudas, ellas dos no tenían remedio alguno.

-Gomenasai, Kurenai-sensei… pero debe admitir que Ino no conoce la presión que tenemos encima al ser las damas de honor de alguien como ella- Se disculpo y agrego Sakura. Ante aquello las demás no hicieron mas que darle la razón a la medico, pues las ultimas semanas habían estado corriendo de un lado para otro para ayudar a Ino en todo, sin duda alguna ella era mas que exigente. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

- Ino, Ino! – se escucho las voz de Shizune, la cual acababa de entrar al cuarto donde estaban. Traia a tonton entre sus brazos y aun no se había cambiado. – llegaron las flores que faltaban, pero.. no sabemos donde acomodarlas y además aun no llegan los del banquete a el lugar de la recepción, dicen que les falta preparar algunas cosas y… y.. además.. -

-Yo ire a arreglar todo eso en un momento Shizune, no te preocupes- hablo una calmada Sakura, cortando la lista de cosas que aun no estaban listas, ya conocía a pie de la letra todo lo que debía hacer y la manera en lo que lo quería Ino.

-Esta bien, Sakura, pero no demores mucho.. las flores, recuerda- volvió a hablar la asistente de la Hokage – bueno, debo irme, Tsunade-sama debe estarme buscando y aun tengo que ir a arreglarme – suspiro la morena, hacer tantos arreglos para la boda la noche anterior, como Tsunade le había ordenado la había dejado exhausta, pero no por ello no iba a divertirse ese dia. –Por cierto, todas lucen hermosas, en especial tu Ino – agrego con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos en un par de horas. – y sin mas, dejo el lugar junto con tonton.

- Bien, antes de irme a arreglar todo aquello, quiero ver como te queda el vestido, cerda – tomo la palabra Sakura, mientras se dirigía al armario donde tenían guardado el vestido de novia de Ino. Es cierto, era hora de ponerle su vestido y el velo. El peinado y el maquillaje ya estaban listos. Y todas las damas ya estaban arregladas y traían puesto el vestido que Ino había mandado a confeccionar para ellas.

Llendo en contra de la "tradición" de hacer que las damas se viesen horribles, la Yamanaka estaba tan segura de si misma y deseaba que todo fuera tan perfecto que hasta se había encargado de que ellas también lucieran hermosas. Todas traían puesto un hermoso vestido color lila, claro que el de cada una tenia detalles diferentes que se ajustaban a los gustos de cada una, pero lo que tenían en común, además del color, era la cinta morada a la altura de la cintura, haciendo que así luciera mas remarcada y el de todas era del mismo largo. Hasta el suelo. Pero eso no seria por todo el día, ya que usarían dos vestidos diferentes. El lila era mas discreto que los que usarían en la recepción.

-Bien.. – la Haruno ya estaba a punto de abrir el armario, pero apenas toco la puerta de este se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ino, con una mirada seria – pero antes de eso… - tomo un rumbo totalmente distinto, llendo a un lado de la habitación, donde había una caja en una silla. Tomo la caja entre sus manos y se la llevo a la futura novia, ahora le sonreía pícaramente.

Ino mantuvo su mirada en Sakura unos cuantos instantes, sabiendo lo que había en el contenido de la caja antes de abrirla. Lencería. Aquello hizo que Hinata se sonrojara demasiado y las demás soltaran risas traviesas y demás. Ino, en cambio, solo sonrió. Oh si, esa iba a ser una gran sorpresa para Kankuro.

-_Para Kankuro…_ - pensó la rubia, con una débil sonrisa entre sus labios, la cual logro pasar desapercibida por las damas de honor, que reían, tratando de imaginar la noche que le esperaba a la rubia.

* * *

-Que envidia, Kankuro! Dattebayo! – exclamo un guapo Naruto, ya con un traje de gala puesto. – Pasaras una noche… inolvidable- comento el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida y zorruna.

- Si que lo hara, eh? – comento también Kiba, siendo secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

-Tal vez, si tienen suerte, luego les cuente como estuvo- comento con cierta sorna el futuro novio, mirándose a un espejo, mientras arreglaba la corbata de su traje.

Ese comentario solo desato la risa de algunos presentes, mas no de todos. Aparte de los serios y estoicos Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke y Aburame Shino, además de un aburrido Nara Shikamaru que detestaba oír a Kankuro hablar así de aquella que consideraba su hermana, de la que había estado enamorado hace algún tiempo, en la habitación se encontraba alguien a quien esos comentarios le hacia arder la sangre. Un pelirrojo sentado, con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente ninguna expresión en el rostro pudo sentir como enfurecía con aquel comentario. Ese hecho no paso desapercibido para los serios de la habitación, y mucho menos para Shikamaru.

Desde hace meses, cuando iban de viaje a Suna por "asuntos diplomáticos" (si es que así se le llama a parar por ahí para que Ino pudiese ver a su detestable novio) había podido notar la forma en que el manipulador de arena miraba a su amiga. Demasiado sospechoso.  
En un principio se lo atribuía al pasado asesino de Gaara. Tal vez desea matarla, pensó. Tal vez esta celoso de ver como le quitan a su hermano, creyó. La ultima suposición la descarto al instante, pues era algo estúpido… hasta donde el sabia, ellos nunca habían sido tan unidos, a pesar de ser hermanos, como para considerar aquello. Así que la opción mas viable era la primera. Si, debía ser eso... ¿O no?...

Repentinamente, cuando volteo a ver al lugar del pelirrojo noto que este ya no estaba. Se había marchado quien sabe cuando, sin que el lo notara por estar tan embobado con sus pensamientos. Paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, para ver si lo encontraba aun ahí, pero no, efectivamente… ya se había marchado.

* * *

El templo donde iban a concretar su unión la rubia y el moreno lucia simplemente y sencillamente perfecto. Se encontraban en la aldea de la arena, pero no por ello Kankuro podía negarle a su hermosa prometida el capricho de llenar y arreglar el lugar con miles de hermosas flores, flores que no existían en Suna, dado la aridez de su clima. Traer todo eso desde Konoha había sido toda una hazaña. Definitivamente la que seria la boda de esa vanidosa kunoichi, como la llamaban con algo de desprecio algunas aldeanas de la arena, iba a ser la mas hermosa de todas y por ello, la envidia de muchas futuras novias.

Dentro del recinto ya se encontraban todos acomodados, los mejores puestos los tenían, por supuesto, las personas mas importantes. Entre ellos la voluptuosa Tsunade con su fiel asistente Shizune, los señores feudales y altos mandatarios de ambas aldeas. Gaara, por su parte, no estaría con ellos, ya que para su buena suerte seria… "damo de honor". Por lo tanto, le tocaba estar de pie a un lado de Kankuro. El resto de las personas se encontraba distribuida de la típica manera. De un lado las amistades y familiares de la novia, y del otro lado las amistades y los familiares del novio.

No se hizo esperar mas a los invitados y pronto hizo su entrada el novio, quien se posiciono en su respectivo lugar en el altar. Después de eso le siguieron las kunoichis damas de honor, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, que a su vez eran los caballeros de honor de Kankuro. Cada pareja seria padrino de diferentes cosas, como era lo clásico.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que todo eran murmullos y comentarios de la gente, hasta que comenzó a sonar la famosa marcha nupcial. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del templo, en la espera de ver a la famosa "niña de las flores" y posteriormente la mas importante del día. La novia. Instintivamente Kankuro se arreglo su corbata, listo para la llegada de su futura novia y se quedo observando la entrada al igual que todos.

La marcha nupcial siguió sonando, pero nadie aparecía por la puerta. Pronto nació un murmullo en el lugar que cada vez se volvió mas grande, habían pasado ya mas de 2 minutos y por la puerta ni aparecía la novia, ni quien iba a entregarla, en otras palabras, no se veía rastro alguno de la rubia y su padre, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Sin embargo, el grupo de músicos que tocaba la marcha nupcial no se detuvo, pues aun seguían a la espera de que la novia apareciera, al igual que todos. En el lugar reinaba la confusión. Todos miraban expectantes la entrada, a la espera de ambos rubios. En especial Kankuro, quien si bien no había sido victima de los nervios típicos antes de la boda, ahora si que comenzaba a sentirlos.

Repentinamente apareció Inoichi Yamanaka por la puerta del recinto e ingreso a toda velocidad al templo. El solo, sin su hija, sin la novia… Todos siguieron con la mirada al rubio, quien se planto en el altar frente a Kankuro y lo miro a los ojos durante unos efímeros segundos. Segundos que le parecieron eternos a Kankuro, pues el rubio lo escudriño como quien mira a un animal en exhibición, logrando ponerlo nervioso, lo cual solo empeoro al notar la mirada de desprecio de su futuro suegro.

Sakura al instante supo que algo andaba mal, por lo que hizo una seña a los músicos para que dejasen de tocar. Ella estaba tan confundida como los asistentes de la boda. ¿Qué era todo eso?.

Inoichi le murmuro algo a Kankuro que, gracias a su nerviosismo, no pudo entender. ¿Qué era todo aquello?. Al mismo tiempo Ino apareció en la puerta del templo, con su vestido de novia puesto. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, inclusive su padre, quien se hizo aun lado para que Kankuro pudiera verla.

El maestro de las marionetas se quedo estático, no se movía y miraba a la rubia a los ojos, como tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba, cual era la razón por la que todo no se estaba haciendo como debía hacerse. Se suponía que ella debió aparecer por la puerta siendo guiada por su padre minutos atrás. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, en la puerta, mirándolo a los ojos . Y siendo observada por todos…

El corazón de Gaara dio un vuelco al observarla ahí de pie, si, su corazón. El tenia un corazón, contrario a lo que la mayoría, por no decir todos, solía creer. ¡Por Kami! Ella lucia hermosa. Era como un bello angel, una divinidad mandada al mundo mortal solo para deleitar sus pupilas con tan hermosa visión. Y no era para mas, pues la rubia al aparecer le había robado el aliento a mas de un presente. Ataviada en su hermosísimo vestido de novia el cual consistía en un apretadísimo corsé que marcaba su bien definida cintura, con un generoso escote corazón y una ancha falda blanca, esponjada. Aquello quedaba perfecto con su blanca y cremosa piel. Sus cabellos rubios platinados iban sueltos y caían sobre su espalda formando una hermosa cascada con matices rubios claros y algunos caireles coquetos adornaban la larguísima cabellera de ella. El velo estaba acomodado en su lugar, iba cubriendo su rostro, pero a pesar de que este cubría su rostro, para nada opacaba su singular belleza. Su maquillaje no era muy cargado, ya que consistía en unas sombras plateadas en sus parpados, algo de rubor y demás, pero lo que mas llamada la atención eran esos ojos azulinos, rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas color negro. Y sus labios… sus hermosos labios rosas, brillantes, eran una tentadora invitación a besarlos, succionarlos, morderlos.

Lo que fueron segundos parecieron minutos incomodos para todos los presentes, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. En cambio, para Kankuro aquello parecieron horas, horas en las que la rubia lo miraba y el, la miraba a ella. Contrario a lo que creyó, no se encontró con una rubia con ojos soñadores y sonriente por estar a punto de ser desposada, no señor. La Yamanaka le dirigía una mirada seria, casi despectiva, como analizándolo, ya no lo miraba como la joven enamorada de meses atrás, definitivamente no.

La muchacha pronto desvió su mirada de Kankuro para dirigirla a Gaara. No le costo mucho encontrarlo, ya que estaba a un lado de Kankuro, su hermano. Cuando sus ojos azulinos chocaron contra aquel par de esmeraldas su corazón latió con fuerza y no pudo evitar apretar un poco sus labios. El pelirrojo despertaba fuertes emociones en ella. Emociones que Kankuro nunca había podido despertar. Emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, ni nada por el estilo, emociones que se había estado negando desde hacia tiempo, pues su futuro era Kankuro, o almenos eso creía ella antes. Pero ya no.

Al encontrarse sus miradas el pelirrojo sintió, al igual que ella, su corazón latir con singular fuerza. Aquello le agradaba, ella le hacia sentir un sinfín de cosas… sentir como nunca antes en su vida. Y como si de su cuerpo se tratara un imán se fue acercando a ella ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron a los ojos por unos bellos instantes y lo comprendieron. El estaba enamorado de ella. Ella estaba enamorada de el. El sentimiento era mutuo, e innegable.

Embriagado por el aroma a rosas que desprendia la rubia, el pelirrojo se aventuro y tomo la mano de la florista. Aquel contacto provoco pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de ambos. La Yamanaka curvo sutilmente la comisura de sus labios, mientras que el pelirrojo acercaba la mano de ella a su rostro, para terminar depositando un suave beso en la blanca mano de su amada. Aquel gesto hizo que la rubia se sintiera en un bello sueño.

Luego Gaara, sin saber por que, dirigió una ultima mirada a su hermano mayor, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, aun sosteniendo la mano de la florista con la suya propia. Ella no se resistió, pero antes al igual que Gaara observo directo hacia el altar, donde Kankuro estaba de pie, atónito, mudo, congelado. Estaba siendo plantado. Si, eso era, su hermano se estaba robando a su futura novia.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos, en silencio y aun tomados de las manos. Aun no digieran lo que acababan de hacer, lo que acababa de pasar y lo que posiblemente pasaría después.

Sin embargo, lo que pasaría después poco importaba, pues ahora finalmente estaban juntos. Juntos como debió de haber sido en un principio. Por primera vez en su vida Gaara se sentía feliz y no iba a dejar que nadie, nisiquiera su hermano, le arrebatara su felicidad y a la persona que amaba. ¡Que tonto había sido antes! Si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a decirle antes que la amaba, directamente y sin mas, todo habría sido muy diferente y se hubieran evitado todos esos problemas. Pero no lo había hecho, por que no se imagino que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, mucho menos se dio cuenta que el motivo por el que sus sentidos se veían afectados cuando ella estaba cerca y por lo que no dejaba de pensar en ella era por que estaba enamorado. Ahora todo tenia sentido para el, pues ya podía comprender por que su sangre hirvió el día en que el le comunico que desposaría a la rubia, por que no pudo quedarse callado a pesar de las peticiones de su hermano de no revelar sus infidelidades. No podía entender como Kankuro había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que lo que hacia era un gran error.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora podía ver todo con claridad y no le importaba si alguien intentaba negarse a que ellos estuvieran juntos, como siempre debió haber sido. La comisura de sus labios se curvo y en un arrebato de felicidad, deshizo el agarre de su mano con la florista y la levanto, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, para así llevarla cargada entre sus brazos, cerca de el, como tanto le encantaba sentirla.

Ante aquello la rubia soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, para luego terminar riendo, riendo por lo feliz que estaba en este momento. Esa era verdadera felicidad sin duda alguna. Autentica y verdadera. No como su fallida relación y casi matrimonio con Kankuro. Ella hace mucho que había dejado de querer al marionetista, lo cual se volvió mas evidente cuando se entero de sus infidelidades. La rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, abrazándolo. En los brazos de el se sentía mas que protegida. Protegida y amada, el pelirrojo lograba llenar su ser con una calidez incomparable.

Gaara, aun embriagado por el olor a rosas de la rubia, junto con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el sonido de su hermosa risa detuvo su andar por unos instantes. Acerco su mano diestra al rostro de la kunoichi, mientras que con su otro brazo continuaba cargándola. Lentamente y con la mano que había acercado al rostro de la rubia hizo a un lado el velo que aun lo cubría, dejando ahora si su rostro expuesto. No podía esperar mas, ya había esperado suficiente.

Luego, sin esperar mas inclino su rostro hacia el de ella, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, para así terminar juntando sus labios, primero en un dulce contacto, apenas unos cuantos roces, pero ambos terminaron moviendo sus labios apasionadamente, como si de una danza se tratase. Danza en que los movimientos dominantes eran los del varón, que succionaba con deseo los labios de la rubia que tenia entre sus brazos, saboreando su cremoso sabor a fresas. Justo como siempre se lo había imaginado.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse para respirar un poco. La Yamanaka tenia sus pálidas mejillas adornadas con un lindo color rosado y estaba sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Adorable. Gaara la sostuvo aun con un poco mas de fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con ella y continuo con su camino. Ignorando todas las miradas extrañas de la gente en las calles de la aldea ¿Acaso ese era el Kazekage? ¿Con una hermosa rubia vestida de NOVIA!? ¿Qué ella no era la prometida de Kankuro? ¿No deberían estar en la boda?. Un momento… ¿!El kazekage besando a alguien!?

-Gaara.. – hablo, por primera vez la rubia, mirando el rostro del apuesto Kazekage.

-¿Si?- pregunto el pelirrojo, aun sin detener su andar, mirando hacia adelante.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ino, sin dejar de mirar a Gaara. Quien, luego de oír la pregunta formulada por la rubia se detuvo. No tenia idea de hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, con ella en brazos. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, fijo su mirada en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-A empezar de nuevo. Hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita. – puntualizo el pelirrojo, seguro de lo que acababa de decir y de decidir.

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo no recuero haber aceptado ninguna cita contigo – ahora la Yamanaka se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo molestia. Si quería que todo fuese como debió haber sido, pues debían hacer todo correctamente, empezando desde el principio ¿Verdad?.

Casi adivinando los pensamientos y deseos de Ino, Gaara la bajo de sus brazos con sumo cuidado y la miro directo a los ojos. Carraspeo un par de veces, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Rayos. Era aun mas difícil de lo que creía.

-Ino… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- pregunto finalmente, con un tono de voz neutro. Realmente no sabia como comportarse ante aquellas situaciones. Pero al verla sonreír, y si podía seguir haciendo que sonriera de esa forma aprendería a hacerlo, todo por ella.

-Encantada, Gaara… pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, que yo no beso a la primera cita – comento con un tono de voz acido, fingiendo superioridad la kunoichi.

Aquello hizo que ambos sonrieran. Si, ahora todo seria como debía haber sido. Definitivamente harían todo bien y como debía hacerse a partir de ahora. Empezando desde cero.

…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fic.  
Como verán, intente darle un poquito de protagonismo a varios personajes por unos momenticos y me centre un poquito mas en Gaara, pero dependiendo del éxito de este oneshot podría escribir un par de capítulos mas de lo que sucedió con Ino antes de la boda, o con Gaara (como se enamoraron, Kankuro pidiendo la mano de Ino, cuando Gaara se entero de que se casarían y después le conto de las infidelidades de Kankuro, la reacción de Ino ante esto, que los hizo estar aparentemente tan tranquilitos antes de la boda y tomar tan tarde la decisión de estar juntos, etc. ) Inclusive hasta algo desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru.

**En fin… comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos en sus reviews.**

Gracias por leer!  
Besos y abrazos


End file.
